Lost Land of Numenor
by SofiaB
Summary: In modern day time a young group of three students, training to be archeologists, uncover a tunnel, deep within the confines of the earth. But what they find at the end of the tunnel is a fairy-tale. The lost Land of Numenor --Complete
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Everything is Tolkiens. Not mine. The plot line and things unfamiliar to you are mine though.  
  
Summary: In modern day time a young group of three students, training to be archeologists, uncover a tunnel, deep within the confines of the earth. But what they find at the end of the tunnel is a fairy-tale. The lost Land of Numenor.  
**  
**Rated: Pg  
  
This story is inspired by the Akallabeth, in the Silmarillion. I just thought it would be really cool to make a story of finding it deep in the ocean.   
  
Lost Land of Numenor  
  
1. The Tunnel  
**  
Hannah Burn leaned back onto her heels, a small hand brush in her hand. She wiped her red hair from her forehead, leaving dirt smudges in their trail. She stood up, adjusting her baggy overalls before making her way to her best friend, Alana Valin.   
  
"Girl, its time for lunch break. Care to join me?" she asked.   
  
Alana looked up, her thick black braided hair swaying. She nodded before saying, " We should report to Professor Dalton first."   
  
The two college students made their way to their professor, spotting their other friend, Ben Hender, making his way to the lunch table, which was under a tent. The blazing sun on the islands of the United Kingdom was brutal this year.   
  
" Hello Professor Dalton, I found nothing in my area, as of yet." Alana said, splashing her face with cool water in a near by basin.   
  
" I found some broken pieces of pottery but nothing else, in my area." Hannah said pushing her hair out of her face until she angrily tied it in a messy ponytail.   
  
" Excellent." He smiled. "Why don't you two take a lunch break. We are assigning new areas to students, so after lunch, check the board to find your area. Each student will be in a group of three this time." Prof. Dalton said, Rubbing his grey haired- chin in thought before going to an assistant and telling her about the discovery of the pottery pieces.   
  
" Who ever said Archeology was a bore obviously doesn't know any better. I find it to be exhilarating." Hannah said, picking up her tray of food before sitting next to Ben.   
  
" I find it exciting. We are so lucky to go to the islands and actually dig. " Alana agreed, sitting across from her two friends.   
  
" I for one, find Archeology fascinating." Ben said. Ben was the one you could always find in the Library, his nose stuffed into a book. He thrived for ancient history. He got excepted to fine colleges all around the world, but chose Baylor University for two reasons.   
  
A) this school was one in only a handful of colleges that majors students in archeology.  
  
B) He wanted to be with his two best mates, and they had been accepted to Baylor University.   
  
" You never know what you will find... keys to unlock mysteries, answers to questions no one knows. I believe anywhere and everywhere you can find something to do with archeology." Ben continued pointing at them with his fork. When he was younger he lived in Scotland for 10 years. So he had a Scottish accent, but talked as any British would. His best friends loved the way he talked.   
  
As they finished their lunch, the three ventured to the board to see who they were working with and what area.   
  
Alana ran her finger down the list till she came across Hannah's name. The list read:  
  
_**Area:** G18  
**Team Members:**  
Hannah Burn  
Ben Hender  
Alana Valin_   
  
" Wow," Hannah said, " who would of thought that they would be dumb enough to put us all together. In One group."  
  
" All right, mates, I think this is an opportunity that we shouldn't let go. Don't complain, Han, for this might be the only time we may work together."   
  
" Mr History Buff is right again." Alana said, grabbing her pack before handing the other packs to her friends.   
  
The packs each contained two water bottles, a first aid kit, three sets of hand brushes and shovels, all in different sizes, emergency food, flashlight with extra batteries, gloves, pens, pencils, and a notebook.  
  
"Lets get to it then." Hannah said, shouldering her pack.  
  
They slowly made their way to their area. They passed area A... B... C... all of them until they came upon G.   
  
" This is it, mates... G18... lets get digging." Ben said, rubbing his hands together.   
  
They then set their packs in one corner, getting a shovel and a brush out before walking in different areas. They knelt down and started digging.   
  
Four hours later, Alana was sticking her shovel in the ground when all the sudden it seemed to give in itself. Before she knew it she was falling with the rest of the sand, screaming.   
  
Hannah looked over just to see Alana fall into the growing hole. " Alana!" she yelled, going to her best friend's side.   
  
" Don't! are you insane, Han? Get any closer and you'll be falling in, too. Get the packs out of the way." Ben said as he grabbed Hannah around the waist, effectively stopping her from going further. They waited until the sand stopped falling. " Wait here." He instructed Hannah. She nodded numbly.   
  
Ben slowly crawled to the hole, every so carefully testing the ground with his weight, seeing if it would support him. He came to the corners of the hole, which expanded 15 feet in either direction. He looked down. " Alana! Alana, can you hear me!"   
  
" I can!" Came the muffled reply.   
  
" Are you OK?" He asked, trying to find her in the darkness.   
  
" Yes, I think so... I landed on some sand, so I didn't fall too hard.... Ben? Hannah? You've got to see what's down here. Its... its... utterly amazing." Alana called back.   
  
" Alright, hold on a moment." Ben called down. He returned to Hannah. The shouldered the packs and made their way to the hole.  
  
" How do we get down?" Hannah asked.  
  
" Like this," Ben said, jumping down the hole.  
  
" Ben! No way am I going to jump down a hole. Am I the only one sane here?" She asked.  
  
" It's alright, Han, jump down. Don't worry, I'll catch you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Hannah closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. ' Breathe. Just Breath, girl. Everything will be alright if you just bloody BREATHE.' she mentally told herself. She yelped as she flew down the hole and into the safe, strong arms of Ben.   
  
Once they were all on their feet they joined Alana, who had taken a flashlight out of her pack and was pointing it around the little cave they were in. She faced the West side of the cave. Where there was a tunnel.   
  
" I never knew there was a tunnel under these islands. I wonder where it leads to." Alana said.   
  
" Shall we investigate?" Hannah hesitantly asked.  
  
" I would think that is our only option." Ben said. " Lets explore, mates!"   
  
The three college students slowly made their way into the tunnel, leaving the world they knew behind them.

**A/N   
  
Just if your wondering, no, im not British, or Scottish. I'm Greek American, thankyouverymuch. And let me tell you, I'm proud of it. I always hated it when people tried to look or act Greek. I call them 'Greek Wannabes' So if you do that, don't tell me. LOL,sorry about that, i started rambling on...  
  
As I mentioned, I'm not British, Never been to The U.K. so if any of you have any ideas on how I can make this story more real and the characters like their actually are British, please leave me a review and tell me. It would be much appreciated.   
**

**looking for a Betta Reader for all my stories, so if your intrested, let me know.   
More soon...  
****Please please please review  
sofia **


	2. in the gloom of darkness

**Disclaimer: read ch. 1 for it.  
  
NybCR: thanks for the review and the advice.  
  
Aranel3: about Hannah calling Alana "girl"- originally Hannah was gonna be an African American modeled after a friend of mine and she says 'girl' a lot. But then I changed it, but when I did I just over read that part. When I revise this story later on, I'll be sure to fix it. I was referring to the islands. As I have said I'm not from there so forgive me for mistakes like that.  
  
Chapter 2: In the gloom of darkness  
**  
"How long have we been walking?" Hannah asked as she dragged her pack behind her.

" I don't know, maybe a few hours?" Alana answered.

" It seems that this tunnel will never end."

Hannah huffed. " We are almost there." Ben said. He was leading the group followed by Alana and Hannah.

" How do you know?" Alana asked.

" I don't, it just feels that way." was the reply. The two girls sighed.

" Can we stop Ben? You know, to catch our breathe and take a drink of water?" Hannah asked a few minutes later.  
When Ben seemed to hesitate, Alana added. " Where ever we are going isn't going anywhere. Why not rest for a half hour or so? It won't do any harm." Ben relented and they all sat down to drink a little water and eat a little of the emergency food. " I wonder if their looking for us." Alana said absently.

" I would think so." said Ben.

" Maybe they think we've died." Hannah said.

Alana looked at her like she grew another head. " Don't say that!" she wailed.

"Positive thoughts. We need to keep positive thoughts." Ben said, looking pointedly at Hannah. She shrugged and said.

" Shouldn't we save the battery energy and turn off the flashlight until we get up again."

"We can't do that, something hairy or slimy might come." Alana said. She wasn't all to keen on being here in absolute darkness in a tunnel with god knows what.

" Han is right Alana, it would be smart. Don't worry nothing will come." Ben said turning off his flashlight. " Why don't we each take a little nap, so we wont be as tired. One person asleep with two people awake." Hannah volunteered to sleep first and she was soon snoring softly, oblivious to everything around her. After she woke up Alana slept, though it took her a while longer to actually fall asleep, and then Ben. Once they were all ready to go, they shouldered their packs again, turned on the flashlights, and set down the never-ending tunnel.  
Three hours went by in silence when Ben called back over his shoulder. " We've come to the end of the tunnel, but it isn't a way out."

" What?" shrieked Hannah. "That's impossible!"

" Bloody hell." Alana said under her breath. " Han, you have to see this!" Hannah walked up besides the two and gasped in surprised. From what they could see it was an underwater air pocket. But in the little air pocket bubble were glorious white buildings. Some where destroyed by fire and most had a fine sheet of what looked like salt. Probably from the sea. As they walked towards the center they were able to tell that it resembled a 5-pointed star. And in the very center was a very high mountain. Nearby their seemed to be buildings of grand size, the group went in to find out that is was a burial chamber of some sort, with some type of writing on the white marble coffins.

"I think I know what this is." Ben said, studying the writing.

" What?" Alana and Hannah said simultaneously.

" I think this is Numenor!" he said excitingly as he looked up.  
" You must be crazy, Ben, Numenor or Middle-Earth don't exist. Tolkien made it up."said Hannah.

" I think he may be right, Han, just listen to him." Alana said as she walked to another marble coffin.

" You remember reading how Numenor got swallowed up by the sea? Well I think this is it. I mean it has lots of similarities. For example: shaped as a 5-pointed star. The mountain, which I think is called Meneltarma, right in the center, and the language. You know how I studied the languages in Middle-earth? Elvish, and such. Well... I know this! This is the coffin of 'Tar-Anarion. Son of Tar-Ancalime, eigth King of Numenor.' This is absolutely amazing. I can't believe this!" He said. He sounded like a little boy on the morning of Christmas.

"Are you sure it says that?" Alana said. When he nodded, she looked at Hannah and grinned. " Do you know what this means? If Numenor existed, so did Middle-Earth, which means so did elves and hobbits and dwarves and... The War of the Ring actually happened!"

" This is amazing!" Hannah added, eyes big. " Come Ben, Alana! We've got to explore!" and they did. For what seemed like days they explored every building. They found baskets and jewels and graves. Wilted flowers and food uneaten. Fences half fenced and baskets half made could be found. It was amazing, an archaeologists dream find. But what made it more exciting was the fact that this place was from a famous author, and it was real! It was really real! They walked every inch of the huge island. From the docks to see the brilliant boats that were destroyed when it was swallowed up to the palace to Meneltarma to the fields.

" Just think what this place would of looked like in the daytime. Everything bustling about flowers and birds and all sorts..." an awed Alana said.

"It's sad to think about..." Ben agreed.

" Do you think we should tell everyone when we get back about this?" Hannah asked. They all noticed that she said 'when' and not 'if'.  
They all thought about that. Did they really want to do that? If they told, people would come down here and mess everything about, and all of the U.K. would be an archaeological site. Thousands of people digging everywhere, in dumps in parks and in backyards. Did they really want that?  
"No... let's just... let's just keep it to ourselves, mates." Ben said slowly. And they agreed. Some things, no matter how exciting should remain lost. Numenor was lost to the world a long time ago and it should remain that way. They sat down to eat and rest before making the long way back. About 5 hours into the tunnel they heard other voices and beams of light.  
They ran up and were relieved to find that it was a search party, looking for them. "Yeah, Yeah. We're OK. Dead end, down that tunnel. We went to check it out, thinking it was a way out, but just came to a dead end. We slept there and then made our way back here." Ben said to the search parties questions. And the people believed him. They helped the three students out of the cave and into the blazing sun and clean fresh air. They all did not look back.

And if anyone did rediscover Numenor again, Hannah, Alana, and Ben did not know for they heard nothing from it. They all wondered if Tolkien himself saw Numenor and everything, making it into a book so people would know, but think it was fiction.  
  
The End  
  
**A/N **

**OK... sorry about all the mistakes I have made people, I'll be fixing it later on. This story was originally made to be only chapter long, but I got lazy so I just cut it into two sections. Hope you like it and leave me a review to tell me what you think!  
  
-Sofia **


End file.
